Hipótese
by Lari Magicfeather
Summary: Talvez eles devessem mesmo permanecer ali e ficar velhinhos.


**Autora:** Lari Sigulo  
><strong>Título:<strong> Hipótese  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry/Hermione  
><strong>Cena Escolhida:<strong> "ficar velhinhos..."  
><strong>Observação: <strong>Fic escrita para o projeto Let It Be da Seção Pumpkin Pie do 6V

_Hipótese_

A paisagem não ajudava. Tudo era muito branco. Nada a distraía dos pensamentos se fuga. Ela queria desesperadamente achar uma saída.  
>- Talvez devêssemos ficar aqui, Harry... – ela o olhou numa súplica –...ficar velhinhos.<br>Por muito tempo Harry tentou ver seu futuro, mas toda vez que conseguia vislumbrar algo que o agradasse ele se lembrava de sua obrigação com Voldemort. Suas chances de ter um futuro agora eram assustadoramente baixas, talvez não zero exatamente por Hermione estar ali com ele.  
>Quando imaginava seu futuro, via sempre seus dois melhores amigos muito velhinhos sentados à mesa do jantar. Hermione implicando com Ron por ter esquecido qualquer coisa ou ter feito qualquer coisa minimamente errada. Imaginá-la idosa não era difícil. Poder imaginá-la idosa era o problema. Ela corria tantos riscos quanto ele. E ela não precisava corrê-los. Talvez devessem mesmo permanecer ali, ficar velhinhos.<br>- É o que você realmente quer? – ele sabia a resposta. Ela se importava tanto com o resto do mundo quanto ele. Hermione não se incomodou em responder.  
>Ela deu um longo suspiro e olhou ao longe.<br>- Você acha que daríamos certo? – ela perguntou.  
>Pensou que ela se recordara da partida de Ron. Ela se sentia muito mal desde o que aconteceu e Harry não conseguia parar de pensar se ela também estava pensando nele o tempo todo.<br>- Claro, você e Ron são perfei...  
>- Não. – ela o olhou e sua voz diminuiu. – Eu quero dizer, eu e você. Você acha que daria certo?<br>Uma onda quente atingiu suas bochechas. Ele não esperava sentir calor até junho pelo menos. Ele a olhou e viu que seus olhos não eram maliciosos ou suplicantes. Ela novamente estava buscando uma saída. Novamente lutando contra a perspectiva de ter que lutar, de ter que voltar.  
>Tentou falar algo, mas a voz não saía.<br>Então Harry venceu a distância entre eles e sentou-se ao lado dela.  
>- Nós já damos certo, Hermione.<br>Ela sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça.  
>- Você não está entendendo.<br>- Estou sim. – os dois se encararam. – Somos tudo o que todo casal gostaria de ser, só que sem, você sabe...  
>Ela riu fracamente.<br>- Sei.  
>- Ron sente ciúmes, eu não o culpo por isso. Quando a gente gosta de alguém, parece que toda a atenção do outro tem que ser nossa. E você sempre tão preocupada comigo.<br>- Você é meu amigo Harry, eu nunca te deixaria na mão.  
>- Eu sei disso, e eu agradeço.<br>Harry passou o braço pelos ombros dela.  
>- Ron também sabe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai se arrepender. Você vai ver.<br>Ela olhou para longe. Ele riu baixinho e ela o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
>- O que foi?<br>- Acho que Dumbledore pensava que nós dois éramos mais que amigos.  
>Ela o olhou com surpresa. Ele riu. Hermione acenou positivamente como se estivesse compreendendo o pensamento do Professor.<br>- Bom, meu pai também acha. – os dois riram – Juro que ele não para de me perguntar sobre você. Acho que espera me pegar numa armadilha e acabar confessando tudo.  
>- A sua mãe já sabe, sobre... você sabe. Que não é comigo que... bom...<br>- Sim. – Seu olhar voltou a ficar triste.  
>"Droga Ron. Não dava para você parar de magoá-la?"<br>Harry se levantou e deu alguns passos ficando de costas para ela.  
>Ele olhou para o campo aberto forrado com a neve. Sua respiração saía pesada pelo frio. Por um momento deixou de lado o futuro muitas vezes imaginado por ele antes de se deitar. Aquele, com os dois melhores amigos sentados à mesa.<br>Se ele podia fazê-la sorrir em meio a uma guerra, quando tudo parece desmoronar os pés dela, ele poderia fazê-la feliz para sempre. No final das contas, ficar ali até a velhice não parecia tão má ideia assim.  
>Voltou-se para ela. Ela também encarava o mesmo campo que ele olhava há pouco.<br>Sua cabeça latejava, efeito do coração disparado. Não sabia se era o certo a fazer, mas sua obrigação era tentar. Estava com medo e com vergonha, não sabia como ela poderia reagir. Encheu-se de coragem, andou até ela, ajoelhou-se e segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos a beijou.  
>Sentiu-a lutando contra por um momento. No instante seguinte ela apenas parou e esperou.<br>Quando ele se afastou, Harry a viu sorrindo como se estivesse achando tudo isso muito engraçado.  
>- O que é tão engraçado assim? – ele disse um pouco irritado.<br>- Harry, eu perguntei de nós dois como uma situação hipotética – ela riu um pouco – não era para você levar a sério.  
>- Mas eu pensei que... – Harry hesitou – Acho que eu posso ter me deixado levar.<br>Ela riu mais ainda. Ele acabou por acompanhá-la na risada.  
>O riso leve virou gargalhada, quando viram não conseguiam mais parar.<br>- Acho que o isolamento está fazendo mal para a nossa cabeça. – ela lutou para falar em meio ao riso.  
>- Com certeza está, eu até te beijei.<br>Ela fez uma careta, zombando dele.  
>- O que? – ele parou de rir.<br>- Não foi exatamente um beijo, Harry.  
>- Claro que foi. Está dizendo que eu beijo mal?<br>- Tenho certeza que já tive melhores.  
>Ele fez uma cara de ofendido.<br>- É que eu estava nervoso, e também eu nunca tive a intenção de te beijar.  
>-Tudo bem. – a expressão dela ainda era divertida.<br>- É sério. Eu beijo muito melhor do que isso.  
>- Eu tenho certeza que sim.<br>- Hermione!  
>- O que foi? Eu estou concordando com você, não estou?<br>- Você está sendo sarcástica. Quer parar?  
>- Eu não estou sendo sarcástica. Só fico imaginando, como a Ginny pode aguentar?<br>Ele a olhou irritado.  
>- Eu posso provar se você não acredita. – desafiou.<br>Ela abriu e fechou a boca. Depois estreitou os olhos.  
>- Acho que não será necess...<br>Antes que pudesse terminar ele já tinha os lábios nos dela pela segunda vez. Dessa vez, apesar da surpresa, ela não lutou, nem recuou.  
>Ela o puxava mais para perto enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Só o largou quando ele se afastou levemente.<br>- E então? – ele perguntou com expectativa.  
>- Impressionante – ela disse sem conseguir elaborar uma resposta sarcástica. Não sem antes tentar muito.<br>Ele abriu um sorriso largo e se levantou, colocando os braços para o ar como se tivesse pegado o pomo-de-ouro e ganhado o campeonato mundial.  
>- Eu disse!<br>Ela estava sem jeito por ter gostado do beijo. Talvez não fosse certo.  
>- Ah... Harry? – ele a olhou – Será que podemos enterrar esse assunto aqui?<br>Ele pareceu preocupado de repente.  
>- É, acho que podemos. – ele voltou a se sentar ao lado dela. – Devemos. Definitivamente.<br>Passaram longos segundos em silêncio.  
>Ele tamborilava os dedos do joelho. Ela brincava com um graveto.<br>- Você também beija bem. – ele disse, quebrando o silêncio.  
>Ela o olhou. Ele havia falado sério.<br>- Eu sei.  
>Ele se surpreendeu com a modéstia. Ela sorriu.<br>- Somos uma dupla de ótimos beijadores então. – ele brincou.  
>- Devemos formar um time, o que acha?<br>- E entrar numa competição.  
>- Seríamos os campeões mundiais de beijo.<br>E continuaram até que escurecesse e eles não tivessem mais o que falar e do que rir. Havia sim muito com o que se preocupar, mas era melhor deixar para depois.


End file.
